


another year, another birthday

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Genma is a little shit, M/M, and iruka is going to find out, birthday fic, gotta celebrate the best sensei, kakashi is planning something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: iruka just wanted a quiet night in for his birthday, but he worries that kakashi is planning something bigger
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	another year, another birthday

**Author's Note:**

> just a small something for ramen-sensei's birthday because i love him and he deserves the world

As his birthday got closer, Iruka got more suspicious. He had told Kakashi, in no uncertain terms, that he did not want a party or any surprises, all he wanted was a nice, quiet evening with just the two of them together. He _thought_ Kakashi understood, but in the days leading up to it, Iruka became increasingly paranoid that Kakashi was planning something big. The jounin kept saying little things, alluding to something, before backtracking when Iruka would question him. 

None of his friends were helpful in determining what was being planned either. He spent the day before his birthday attempting to find out what Kakashi was planning. He had quizzed Kotetsu and Izumo, but they had dodged his questions and took off for their shift to guard the main gate. He had bribed Anko with dango ( _a lot_ of dango), but she had just shrugged at him and said, “his own fault if he’s sleepin’ on the couch.” Gai had just waxed poetic about the Springtime of Youth and Love and he was Eternally Grateful his Eternal Rival had found someone So Hip and Cool. Iruka had just patted Gai’s arm, said “thanks,” and retreated from the conversation. Next was Asuma, who was with Kurenai. Neither of them were any more helpful than the rest of his friends had been. Asuma just patted him on the back, chuckling, while Kurenai smiled sweetly. He sighed. 

Iruka’s last stop, and last hope to learn anything, was Genma. The man was a gossip hound and Iruka hoped to play that in his favor. 

The mission room was empty when Iruka came in, for which he was thankful. Genma was sat behind the desk, his chair tipped back and his feet on the desk. Light glinted off the senbon in his mouth as he rolled it back and forth across his tongue. He peeked an eye open to see who was in the room with him. 

“Iruka!” he called out, tipping precariously further back. “You’re not here to get a mission, are you? You can’t go on a mission for your birthday.” 

“No, Gen, but I am hoping you can help me with something.” 

The legs of Genma’s chair hit the floor as he sat up straight, leaning over the desk with his hands clasped together. _Gossip hound._

_“_ How can I be of service?” he asked with a leer. 

Iruka resisted rolling his eyes. If he wasn’t gossiping, he was flirting. 

“It’s about my birthday,” Iruka started. Genma’s eyebrows went up, hiding under his bandana. “What has Kakashi got planned?” 

A sly smile worked itself across Genma’s face. Iruka became even more nervous about what was planned. 

“Well, I was sworn to secrecy,” Genma teased. 

Iruka huffed, “when has secrecy ever stopped you before?” 

“I had to give my word and a man never breaks his word.” 

“I’m going to break you if you don’t tell me what that idiot is planning,” Iruka snapped. 

Genma’s eyes flickered to look over Iruka’s shoulder, the smile never leaving his face. 

“My ears are burning,” a voice said from behind Iruka. He groaned, turning on his heel. Striding into the mission room was Kakashi, his eye turned up in a smile. 

“Kakashi, just the man we were talking about,” Genma said with a shit-eating grin. Iruka glared at Genma over his shoulder. He was going to kill the man. He didn’t know how he was going to do it, but he was going to murder Genma. Probably with his bare hands. 

Iruka turned back to Kakashi, walking up to his boyfriend. He reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together. Neither showed much affection when they weren’t alone, but holding hands was the exception they made. And even if Iruka was cross with Kakashi for the plans he inevitably would dislike, he would never give up the comfort of holding Kakashi’s hand. 

“Iruka here was just asking—” Genma started to say before Iruka spoke over him. 

“Nothing, I was asking nothing.” 

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. Iruka could see the smile under his mask. 

Iruka ignored him, changing the subject, “what are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you.” 

Iruka’s brow furrowed, “Oh?” 

“Yes, we need to leave now, otherwise we’ll be late.” 

“Late?” Iruka was more confused. 

Kakashi sighed as if he was put out by all of Iruka’s questions, “yes, it’s that thing that happens when you aren’t on time. You often yell at me about it.” 

Genma tried to stifle a snicker, failing miserably at it. Iruka narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. 

“Where are we going?” he asked suspiciously. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Kakashi replied jauntily, tapping Iruka on the tip of his nose. He pulled Iruka along out the door. “We have to grab our packs and then we’ll be on our way.” 

*** 

It was a short time later that they were running through the forests outside the village, toward what destination, Iruka didn’t know. It was nice getting out of the village though, the wind against his face as Kakashi and him kept pace, bounding from one branch to another. It had been awhile since they had been able to do this. Iruka didn’t realize how much he had missed it. 

They ran for a couple of hours, not exchanging words, comfortable in the presence of the other and listening to the sounds around them. The path was familiar to Iruka, but he couldn’t place why. It wasn’t until close to the end of the third hour and a building came into view that he realized where they were. 

He slowed down, coming to a stop a few hundred feet away from the building. 

“Kakashi,” he started to say, turning to look at his boyfriend. 

The man was smiling at him, Iruka could see it even with most of face covered. It was a proud smile, one that said he was pleased with himself, but even more than that, it was one filled with adoration. 

“Happy birthday, Iruka,” Kakashi said quietly, threading his fingers through Iruka’s. “You deserve to relax for your birthday.” 

Iruka smiled at Kakashi, a blinding, sunshine smile that made Kakashi’s heart beat faster every time. 

Kakashi pulled them toward the onsen. 

“Thank you, Kakashi. This is the best present I could have asked for.” 

“You thought I was throwing you a big party, didn’t you?” 

Iruka scratched the scar on his nose, “I’m sorry for doubting you.” 

“It’s quite alright, love,” Kakashi said. Without missing a beat, he continued, “the party is this weekend.” 

“What?” Iruka squawked. 

“You said you didn’t want a party _on your birthday_. It’s not on your birthday. You’ll be here, enjoying the spring and the wonderful massages from my talented hands on your birthday.” 

Iruka grumbled, but conceded the point. He wouldn’t let it bother him though. 

“Your friends want to celebrate how amazing you are, that’s all. And I didn’t plan it. That was all Anko and Genma.” 

“You owe me _many_ massages.” 

“For you, always, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i thrive on kudos and comments. 
> 
> find me on [ tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
